Land which needs to be cleared includes all types of vegetation in various stages of development. Some plants will be overgrown and spread out and therefore hard to reach. Others will be young and supple with stems or trunks which yield easily. Some will have well developed root systems which go deep, while others will have root systems which are well developed, yet shallow and spread out.
Farmers, ranchers, and other individuals who require or desire their land to be cleared face a variety of problems when determining how best to clear the land. One of the trickiest, however, has been how to reliably and efficiently remove thorny or prickly bushes (briers) without injury to themselves. It is therefore an object of the present invention to facilitate the easy removal of briers without injury to the user. It is a further object of the invention to provide an implement which will cut briers in various stages of development both reliably and efficiently. It is another object of the invention to provide an implement which is easy to operate. A further object of the invention is to provide a tool which is durable, yet simply constructed. A final object of the invention is to provide a tool which will facilitate clean up of the removed briers. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.